Granger Manor
by Mrs. Choi
Summary: Se encontraba ahí, en el recibidor de la casa de esa familia. Una pregunta no dejaba de revolotear en su cabeza: ¿Por qué tanta la insistencia de la familia Malfoy en hacerse cargo de ella?


Disclaimer: _Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí. Si fuesen míos, Draco Malfoy se hubiera casado con Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley y Remus Lupin seguirían vivos y a mí me hubiera llegado mi carta de Hogwarts. Todo esto le pertenece a Joanne Rowling y a Warner Bros._

¡Hola de nuevo!  
>Este es mi segundo Dramione *aplausos* *ovaciones*<br>Hace tiempo que no escribo algo que será publicado así que se aceptan críticas constructivas. ^^

Espero que les guste. ~~

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta, entró y dejó las maletas en el suelo. Soltó un suspiro, dio unos pasos y comenzó a observar la gran mansión en la que se encontraba. La gran mansión, que ahora sería su casa.<p>

Un silencio enorme e incómodo invadía ese lugar… ¿en qué momento Kingsley Shacklebot creyó que sería una buena idea esa locura? Realmente, el ministro había perdido la cabeza.

_-No te sucederá nada. No te preocupes._

_-¿En qué demonios piensa Kingsley al hacer esto? Harry… es tu amigo, ¡convéncelo de que permita a Hermione quedarse en la Madriguera!_

_-Intenté hablar con él. Pero es el Ministro, él sabe que es lo que hace._

_-Considero esto una gran locura ¿Tú qué piensas, Hermione?- dijo el pelirrojo sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos._

_-No tengo ninguna opción.- suspiró- Pero Kingsley sabe lo que hace._

¿Kingsley saber lo que hace? ¡Ahora realmente dudaba de ello! ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué no otro lugar? Un lugar en el que no la odiaran. Harry había estado presente en los juicios en los que se definiría el paradero de ella. Le contó que la familia estaba verdaderamente interesada en hacerse cargo de ella. Los miembros del Wizengamot habían intentado conseguirle a otra familia, inclusive abogaban por la familia Weasley. Pero declararon que "_Eran demasiados los miembros de esa familia y no podrían cubrir las necesidades de Hermione Granger como se debe_".

Le habían buscado otras familias, pero ellos utilizaron todos los medios que pudieron para poder quedarse con la custodia de Hermione…

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el recibidor de la casa de esa familia. Una pregunta no dejaba de revolotear en su cabeza: ¿Por qué tanta la insistencia de la familia Malfoy en hacerse cargo de ella?

-¿Señorita Granger?- dijo un señor de unos 60 años interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña – La señora Narcissa la espera en la sala de estar.- Hermione vio sus maletas y miró al señor –No se preocupe, los elfos se encargarán de ellas- Ella frunció el ceño, iba a replicar pero debía de comportarse, no quería provocar problemas. El señor le indico el camino –Acompáñeme por favor.

-Crookshanks, quédate aquí- le dijo al gato anaranjado que estaba a lado de sus maletas.

Caminó mirando cada detalle de ese lugar. Paredes de mármol con detalles plateados. Pinturas de distintas personas. Supuso que serían integrantes de la familia Malfoy.

-Señora Malfoy. La señorita Granger está aquí.

-Déjanos solas, Giusseppe.

-Con su permiso- Giusseppe hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar. Hermione se acercó a la señora Narcissa con sutileza.

-Anda- extendió la mano señalando el sillón que se encontraba frente a ella – Toma asiento.- Hermione la miró un poco asustada y se sentó en donde la señora Malfoy le había indicado. -¿Té?- dijo mientras servía un poco en dos tazas.

-No gra…- no pudo continuar pues Narcissa la interrumpió.

-¿Azúcar?

-Tres por favor.- sirvió tres cucharadas a la pequeña taza y se la entregó a la castaña.

-Muy bien.- Narcissa dejó su taza en la mesa.- Creo que no nos hemos presentado muy bien. Soy Narcissa Malfoy…

-Sé perfectamente quién es usted, señora. Y usted sabe quién soy yo.

-Lo sé. Pero, no tuvimos una muy buena presentación antes. Además, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor ahora que podría decirse que seré como tu madre.

-Usted nunca va a ser como mi madre.- contestó Hermione enojada.

-Yo lo sé. Nunca podré reemplazarla. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes verme como una figura materna si es que lo necesitas.

-La única persona, además de mi madre, a la que puedo ver como figura materna, no es usted.

-Es la esposa de Weasley.

-Exacto.

-Yo entiendo… pero con el tiempo quizá…

-Con el tiempo quizá no cambie nada- dijo la castaña seria – Quizá estoy siendo muy dura como usted. Pero entienda que es difícil llegar a la casa en donde fui vilmente torturada por su hermana, a vivir como si fuese una familia feliz.

-Sé que…

-No, usted no sabe nada.

-Hermione…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que qué?

-Sabe a qué me refiero.- Narcissa se acomodó para comenzar a hablar.

-Me sinceraré contigo, Hermione. Ahora que vivirás aquí y ya eres parte de la familia no veo por qué no confiarte esto. -Hermione dejó su taza de té en la mesa. – Después de tener a Draco, yo siempre intenté volver a embarazarme. Tenía el anhelo de tener una pequeña niña: Genevieve. Lo intenté durante varias veces, pero nunca pude lograrlo. Tuve 3 abortos. Hasta que un día en San Mungo me dijeron que no podría volver a tener a otro bebé.

-¿Pensó en la adopción?

-No es tan fácil como la gente piensa. Además… ¿quién querría que los Malfoy adoptasen a un pequeño bebé? Nadie.

-¿Y por qué a mí sí me pudieron adoptar?

-No te adoptamos. Simplemente estamos a cargo de ti, somos como tus tutores.

-¿Cómo es que dejaron que estuvieran a cargo de mi?

-Yo conozco a Kingsley desde hace tiempo, y él sabía lo que me ocurría. Creo que es por eso que permitió que quedaras a nuestro cargo.

-¿Qué dijo el señor Malfoy de esta "adopción"?

-Desde que sucedió todo esto de quién-tú-sabes, y de su derrota, ya no es tan prejuicioso. Aún es un poco, pero ya no tanto como lo era antes. Dice que el que estuviésemos a cargo de ti, serviría para limpiar el apellido Malfoy.

-Dudo que soporte tenerme aquí, tarde o temprano (que lo más probable es que temprano) se hartará de tener a una sangre sucia en su pura casa.

-¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?- preguntó Narcissa ignorando las palabras de Hermione- Así podrías descansar…

-De acuerdo, pero no sé donde queda.

-Sí, claro. Tara te llevará…- una elfina salió detrás del sillón en el que se encontraba la señora Narcissa.

-Tara enseñará a la señorita Granger su habitación. Aunque a Tara no le haya gustado la manera en que la señorita Granger le habló a su ama en un principio.- Tara se cubrió su boca, abrió los ojos y se tiro al suelo a golpearse. – ¡Tara no debió decir eso! ¡Tara es una irrespetuosa! ¡A Tara no le sorprendería que la ama le diera la prenda!

-Tara, deja de golpearte y enséñale a Hermione su habitación. No te daré la prenda…

-¡Tara está eternamente agradecida con la ama! ¡Tara es muy feliz de servirle!

Tara caminó y Hermione fue detrás de ella.

-Tara… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, señorita Granger.

-¿Recibes un salario?

-¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Claro que no lo recibo. Tara es una elfina doméstica. Tara no recibe salario. El trabajo de Tara es servir a sus amos.

-Pero, ¿no te gustaría recibir honorarios?

-Eso iría en contra de los principios de Tara.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo quisiera pagarte por la ayuda que me das?

-¿La señorita Granger quiere pagarme?- Tara se detuvo y comenzó a golpearse en la pared -¡De seguro Tara hace mal su trabajo! ¡Tara está avergonzada! ¡Tara se disculpa!

-¡No te golpees! No haces mal tu trabajo- La elfina dejó de golpearse y subieron las escaleras– Lo que sucede es que siento que me aprovecho de ti.

-La señorita Granger no se aprovecha de Tara. Tara está muy complacida de servir a la señorita Granger.

-Me alegro, Tara. Al menos sé de alguien que me quiere aquí.

-La ama Narcissa la quiere, si la ama no la quisiera no la hubiese aceptado aquí.- llegaron a una puerta – Aquí es la habitación de la señorita Granger.

-¿De quién es esa?- señaló a una puerta que estaba enseguida de la suya.

-Es la habitación del joven Malfoy.

-¿Él está ahí?- dijo con curiosidad.

-No, el joven Malfoy salió con el amo desde temprano.

-¿Sabes a donde fueron?

-Tara no debe revelar ese tipo de información.

-Entiendo- la miró resignada.

-Sus pertenencias están ya dentro, si algo se le ofrece a la señorita Granger, Tara estará muy complacida de venir a servirle.

-Muchas gracias, Tara.

Hermione entró a la habitación. Era enorme, casi 10 veces el tamaño de su habitación en su antigua casa. Al igual que el resto de la mansión, las paredes eran de mármol y tenían decoraciones doradas. Había un enorme boudoir con cosas regaladas por parte de Narcissa en él: Perfumes, lociones, maquillaje, cremas, y muchos artículos más de belleza. También había una caja de terciopelo, Hermione se acercó a ella, la tomó en sus manos, la abrió y encontró collares, pendientes, anillos y peinetas de oro. Todos con diamantes y esmeraldas. Negó con la cabeza, cerró la caja y la dejó en su lugar.

Siguió recorriendo la habitación, iba tan distraída que choco con un armario. Era tan grande, que hasta podría meter a toda la familia Weasley en él. Lo abrió y se encontró con vestidos hermosos, túnicas, capas, zapatos: el tipo de ropa que siempre se le veía usar a los Malfoy.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar como debía de lucir a partir de ahora, ¿podía seguir siendo la misma Hermione Granger de siempre? Con su ropa y accesorios muggles, o ¿tenía que lucir ahora como si su nombre fuese Hermione Malfoy?

Husmeó en los cajones del armario, y toda su ropa muggle estaba guardada en ellos. Sus suéteres (varios hechos por la señora Weasley), camisetas, pantalones de mezclilla, inclusive su ropa interior. Arrugó su nariz al pensar que los elfos habían tocado su ropa (No es que le diera asco, pero el solo pensar que alguien había tocado su ropa interior le provocaba escalofríos).

También había un pequeño librero. En él estaban varios de los libros que solía leer en Hogwarts_: Historia de Hogwarts_, _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos_,_ Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos_, _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_,_ Hechizos y Encantamientos Avanzados_,_ Enigmas del Mundo Mágico_, y muchos libros más. Inclusive estaban ejemplares de los libros que leía en la sección de Literatura Muggle. ¿Cómo sabían que a ella le gustaban todos esos libros? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Ron y Harry, quienes eran sus mejores amigos. A ellos no solía vérseles en la biblioteca. Solamente se les veía a chicos de Ravenclaw, uno que otro de Hufflepuff, a Fred y a George (que consultaban libros de maleficios para jugar bromas a cualquiera que se les atravesase), y a veces a Malfoy.

«_Malfoy_» pensó. ¿Acaso Malfoy la había estado espiando durante estos años en el Colegio? Pero… ¿para qué querría espiarla? No tenía razones para hacerlo. Draco Malfoy la odiaba. Podría decirse que el odio que él sentía hacia ella era más fuerte que el que sentía Harry hacía Lord Voldemort.

Nunca había entendido el por qué. No le había hecho nada, el único pecado que había cometido era ser hija de muggles, y no quería ni imaginarse que cara pondría al encontrarla viviendo en su casa. Al saber que sus padres se harían cargo de Hermione "Sangre Sucia" "Rata de Biblioteca" "Sabelotodo" Granger. Dudaba que Narcissa y Lucius le hubieran comentado acerca de ello, realmente le sorprendería si se lo hubiesen contado.

Así que no… era inverosímil que Draco Malfoy la hubiese espiado, así que descartó esa desquiciada idea.

Se tumbó en la enorme cama, Crookshanks se acostó a lado de ella, ronroneó y Hermione comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Me será difícil acostumbrarme a esto, Crookshanks- volteó a verlo- pero al parecer tú ya te acostumbraste y hasta disfrutas de la nueva cama.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger- dijo una chica que abría las cortinas de la enorme ventana. Hermione abrió un poco los ojos y se estiró – Es un hermoso día como para quedarse dormida. Su querido gato está en el jardín ¿por qué no lo acompaña?

-¿Qué hora es?- se talló los ojos y se encontró con una rubia ojiazul.

-Aproximadamente son las 10 de la mañana.- abrió los ventanales y salió por el balcón- Venga, sienta la hermosa brisa de verano. Hace tiempo que no se sentía una así.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marie Antoinette.

-Como la reina de Francia.

-¡Exacto!- se acercó a la castaña con asombro- A las personas que les digo mi nombre nunca saben de quien proviene. Mis padres eran hijos de muggles, y a mi madre siempre le encantó la historia de María Antonieta.- se recargó en la cama- Mamá me contaba que en su boda ella se vistió de ella y mi padre de su esposo Louis XVI. Me mostró fotos, mire- sacó una foto de su mandil- siempre la tengo conmigo.

-Tú mamá es bella. Y tu padre es muy apuesto. Te pareces demasiado a ello.

-Eran. Ya no están aquí.

-Lo siento- le entregó la foto- no quise incomodarte.

-No se preocupe, ya no me incomoda.

-¿Puedo saber que sucedió?

-La guerra.- se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no…

-No se preocupe, a fin de cuentas se hizo justicia. ¿Qué le parece si dejamos de pensar en esto y se levanta? Ambas saldríamos ganando. Usted disfrutaría del hermoso día y yo podría tender su cama.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Marie Antoinette.

-Es mi trabajo, señorita Granger.

-Llámame Hermione.

-No, no podría. Además, la señora Malfoy me mataría.

-Yo quiero que me llames Hermione.

-De acuerdo- sonrió- ahora levántese para que disfrute del día.

-Eres muy insistente- se levantó de la cama y se asomó al balcón.- Es un día muy bonito.

-¿No se lo dije?- Marie hizo un movimiento con su varita y la cama quedó tendida- ¿Quiere bajar a desayunar? O ¿desea que le traiga el desayuno?

-¿Ya has desayunado?

-Aún no. Debo terminar de asear su habitación y bajo a desayunar.

-¿Los señores Malfoy ya desayunaron?

-Desde muy temprano. Tuvieron que ir a arreglar unos asuntos.

-No quiero desayunar sola. ¿Puedo desayunar contigo?

-No sé si eso esté permitido, Señorita Granger.

-Te dije que me llames Hermione.

-Bien, Hermione. No creo que esté permitido.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Va a dejar que el joven Malfoy desayune solo?

-¿Draco está aquí?

-Sí, seño…Hermione.

¿Desayunar con Malfoy? ¿En el mismo lugar? Bueno, estuvieron desayunando en el mismo lugar durante 6 años; pero no en la misma mesa. Sería raro, extraño y anormal desayunar junto a él.

Lo único que Hermione desayunaría serían miradas de odio provenientes del rubio.

-Creo que desayunaré contigo- le sonrió a Marie Antoinette.

-Está bien. Pero ¿no desearía arreglarse para bajar?- dijo mientras observaba el pijama de Hermione.

-Tienes razón- se acercó al guardarropa. -¿Qué me pondré hoy?

-Si me permite- empezó a hurgar en el ropero- No se ponga nada de ropa que usan aquí en el mundo mágico. Es pesada, da calor…- volteó a verla- Y calor ya está haciendo.

-¿Entonces qué me pongo?

-Yo le recomendaría esto.- sacó un vestido que le llegaba aproximadamente a las rodillas, era blanco estilo campirano de tirantes, perfecto para utilizar con ese clima.

-¿No es raro que utilice eso aquí? Quiero decir, ni en Hogwarts me atrevía a usar ese tipo de ropa. Únicamente utilizaba pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas.

-Usted lo ha dicho: en Hogwarts. Ahora, esta es su casa y es libre de utilizar lo que le plazca.

-Muy bien- tomó el vestido y ropa interior- Me bañaré. No te vayas a ir.

-No me iré, la esperaré.

-Gracias.- Se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta, abrió el grifo de la bañera, se desvistió y entró a ella.

Marie Antoinette le había caído demasiado bien. Al menos ya tenía una amiga en la mansión, una chica que podría entenderla… ella también había perdido a sus padres.

Salió de la bañera, tomó una toalla para secarse. Se vistió, se puso sus sandalias y cepilló su cabello.

-¿Está lista?

-Sí, Marie.- se colocó una diadema en la cabeza, tomó su cabello en una coleta de lado y salió del baño.

-¡Caramba! No cabe duda que la magia existe.

-Marie Antoinette.

-Como diría mi tía: Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

-¡MARIE ANTOINETTE!

-Perdón, perdón.- Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las escaleras- Oh, espere. ¿Por qué no va a la cocina? Tengo que avisarle al joven Malfoy que el desayuno está listo.

-Marie.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde es la cocina?- preguntó apenada.

-¿Cómo le explico?

-¡Antonia!- un señor de aproximadamente unos 35 años llegó corriendo.  
>-Es Antoinette, Thomas. ¿Qué pasa?<p>

-La señora Elizabeth ya tiene el desayuno listo, y es nuestro turno, ¿no piensas ir?

-Si, en seguida. Pero tengo que avisarle al joven Malfoy.

-¿Quieres que te espere?

-No. Mejor ve a la cocina junto con la señorita Hermione.

-¿A la cocina? Dirás al comedor…

-No. La señorita Hermione no quiere estar en el comedor.

-¿Y que hay del joven Malfoy?

-Él siempre ha comido solo. Dudo que le afecte demasiado.- Tocó la puerta de Malfoy- Anden, vayan, yo en seguida voy. Tengo que hacer rápido el quehacer en su habitación y bajo a la cocina.

Thomas y Hermione asintieron. Él comenzó a caminar y Hermione lo siguió ¡Qué bueno que alguien la estaba guiando! Porque la cocina estaba muy alejada de donde estaba su habitación, y lo más probable, era que por sí sola nunca la encontraría.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Horrible lo sé... *se esconde antes de que le lancen tomates*<br>Se aceptan opiniones, críticas, tomates, etc. etc.  
>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Hasta la próxima. ~~


End file.
